The 8th Grade Days
by LunathedreamYuna
Summary: The whole gang's in 8th Grade! What could go wrong...plz R&R!
1. Welcome Home!

Authers Note..... this is my first fic..........PLEASE R&R!

* * *

**8th Grade Days!**

**The People**

Yuna- is a 13 year old and loving it! She loves to Wright poems, books, songs, and music! She also loves to sing, dance, hangout with friends, and Always Draw! Her older sister is Lenne, her cousin is Rikku, and her best friend is Tidus!

Lenne- is 14 and likes all the same things as Yuna, mostly singing! Her younger sister is Yuna, Rikku is her cousin, and Shuyin is her boy friend!

Rikku- is a 12-year-old, and also the youngest in the group! She likes to sing dance, and be with her friends! Her cousin's are Lenne and Yuna, her boy friend is Gipple, and her best friend is her cousin, "Yunie"!

Pain- is a 13-year-old tomboy! She likes sports like Blitz Ball and such! Her boy friend is Baralai, and her older sister is Lulu!

Lulu- is a 15 year old Goth! She isn't into that girly stuff much, although she likes to sing! She has a younger sister Pain, and her boy friend is Wakka!

Tidus- is 13, and a star Blitz player along with his older brother Shuyin! He likes to draw and hangout with friends! His best friend is Yuna and his girl friend is Nema!

Shuyin- is a 14 year old Blitzer! His younger brother is Tidus, his best friend is Wakka, and his girl friend is Lenne!

Gipple- is 13, and a cooky, joking, class clown, who always is messing around! His girl friend is Rikku and his best friend is Baralai!

Baralai- is 13, and a valedictorian that's always studying and a neat freak! His best friend is Gipple and his girl friend is Pain!

Wakka- is a 14-year-old whose older brother Chappo was just shot, and killed, as a by-stander in a robbery! He is good at Blitzing, and has a Besaid accent! His best friend is Shuyin, and his girl friend is Lulu!

**Setting**

This fic takes place in Kilika, and at a few points in Bavelle/ Macalania!

* * *

**Summer Days!**

**IN Yuna's P.O.V.**

"Hey Yunie, welcome back home. Did you have fun in Besaid? Tell me all about it!", Rikku yelled to me as we went to go see everyone else!

As Rikku and I walk up to the others, Tidus came running at me, and than gave me a BIG hug as he said, "I missed you lots", as he spun me around! (I have known Tidus since 3rd Grade, when I moved to Kilika, since than, we've been best friends!)

Than I replied, "I missed you more!"

"No you didn't!", Tidus said.

"Yes I did!"

"No, I missed you more!", he said.

"No I di....", is all I could say before Pain yelled, "Both of you just Shut-Up, your making us all sick!"

Tidus and I just sat there, looking at each other, than dropping down and laughing our heads off! Lulu than walked up to us and said, " What, Are You Two Doing?"

Which only made us laugh even harder! Just than Rikku blurted out, "You two both so like each other, anyone could see that! So why don't you two just go out?"

The words ran through my head like a fish swiming in water! Than Tidus yelled at Rikku, " We're just friends...Well, Best Friends! Besides, I have a girl friend, Nema! You of all people should know that!"

Everyone stode ther speachless! Those words hurt me like 1000 needles. I think the reson everyone was so speachless, was because, everyone But Tidus knew I had a HUGE crush on him! I also said to myself, "Since when does Tidus have a girl friend? And who's Nema! Also, Why didn't he tell anyone?"

Just than, Rikku mouthed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlyer", as she and everyone else tried not to frown!

* * *


	2. Fast Note To My Readers!

**

* * *

A.N.**

sorry guys & grlz, this is a really short A.N. , I'm working on my story and I M making a really long chapy, plz stay with me!

If you have any ?'s, comments, or suggetions, contact me!

Luv and thanx 2 all my reader's

LunathedreamYuna

-- monkey luvs U 2!

* * *


	3. School Time

**Chapter 2**

**The Day Before School!**

**Tidus's P.O.V.**

I woke up around 6:00am thinking about the other day, wondering why had Yuna become so quit! I started to wonder, that mabey, just mabey she thought more of me! No, we're just friends...........I think! As I walked to school I bumped into Nema, she wasn't looking as good as I remember! "Hun!", Nema said to Tidus!

"Hey Nema, What's up?", I replied!

"Nutten!", She said!

As we walked to school, and chated, I saw my reflection in the snow covered streets and I wondered, "What's happening to me?"

Also why did I say, " Yes, I'll go out with you", to Nema?

I mean it's nothing personle its just I'm older than her, and she's a compleat slut! I don't think I can do this! I turned to her and was about to do something I really didn't want to do! "Nema!", I said!

"Ya, what's up?", she answered!

"Well, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it! I am breaking up with you!", with that, I walked away!

* * *

**The First Day Of School!**

**Yuna's P.O.V.**

I desided to waire my new Rikku approved outfit! It was a dark blu denime mini skirt that huged my hips, a pink tube top that showed my belly-butten and had the play-boy bunny in the center of the front of it, and a pair of flip-flops that were 5in. high! I had my hair flared (like in X-2) and I was wairinga few silver braclets, one was a gift from Tidus and had emarleds and sapphiers and he had said it was to remind me how pretty he thought my eye's were!

As I walked to school, I thought about Nema, like who was she, and why her and not me? That's when Tidus walked up to me, picked me up, and kissed me with our whole group gasping!


End file.
